The Cheese is the answer to all your questions
by mysinisterblackrose
Summary: Draco and Ginny have become...friends? It seems so...and they have a mission at hand...to find the forbidden cheese... it's a hard and never before done mission, almost mission impossible. But ginny and Draco vow to find it... Can they? R
1. Chapter ONE

The cheese is the answer to all your questions

Ginny weasley and Draco malfoy find themselves mysteriously (ooohhh mysterious) in a random room…which happens to be the….uhhh room in which students often hang out? Yes, that's it, they start up a convo that seems to be….interesting…

I think their crazy, or crazily crazy…the crazyist crazy that ever crazied in crazyville.

(they MADE me write this, I didn't come up with this shit, the voices made me write it…the voices…THE VOICES…!)

Ginny: "Hi, I'm Ginny weasley"

Draco: "really?" sarcastically

Ginny: "yes"

Draco: "really?"

Ginny: "yea…" frowns

Draco: "nah"

Ginny: "Nah what?"

Draco: "Nah" pauses "Really?"

Ginny: "yes" raises eyebrows

Draco: "nah"

Ginny: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOIN ON BOUT MALFOY? I HATE YOU!"

Draco: "really?"

Ginny: "YES!"

Draco: "nah"

Ginny: "what do you want Malfoy? Why are you here anyways? This is MYYYY fanfic."

Draco: "NOOOOoooo its not, its mine…all mine" runs of and dances "all mine…. mine!"

Ginny: "all right scared now" starts freaking out

Draco: "This fanfic is gay…." whines I wish I had a tree frog"

Tree frog appears

Draco: "MINNEEE! All minnEEE!" grabs the tree-frog

Ginny: stares in wonder

Draco: "AWWW SO CUTE! I just wanna squeeze you!" starts squeezing the frog

Ginny: "Fear not, young tree-frog, I shall save you, from the evil clutches of malfoy!" grabs the nearly suffocated tree frog of Malfoy and eats it

Draco: "you called me e-e-e-v-v-vii-viii-iill-llll…" sobs "YOU PROMISED! You wouldn't call me that anymore!" tears run down his face "WHYYYY!"

Ginny: "im sorry Mal-Draco, I meant lovely, cool, better-than-me, stylie, sophisticated, stylie, uhh cool, stylie, ummm cool guy"

Draco: peeks out from behind his hands "Really?"

Ginny: "yes, now….."

Draco: "I want my tree frog" stubbornly "Why'd you have to eat it?"

Ginny: "I was hungry….and you would've killed it!" screeches

Draco: "Fine then" pouts "ya know, this fanfic would be better if it was just me" sticks out his tongue

Ginny: "oh yip, NOT, it would be SOOOoo much better with just MEEE" says crazily

Draco: "Yea, I'm sure it would, it would be like, all bunny rabbits and shit, dancing, or frolicking, or whatever you weasleys do"

Draco: "or yodeling" he said, sort of as an afterthought.

Ginny: "and I spose if this fanfic was YOUUURRRSSS you would be doin…cool stuff?" restraining herself from saying evil stuff, least Draco start crying agen

Draco: "hell yea"

Ginny: "like what?"

Draco: "Ummmm…." thinks

Ginny: "are you thinking? DO malfoys think?" ponders for awhile, then gets distracted by the marvelous shinny ring on malfoys hand Cos you look like a squirrel…that's been run over…very…dashing if I do say so myself" laughs meanly, still enchanted by malfoys ring

Draco: "I'm thinking, yes, but we both know I look devilishly handsome"

Ginny: "in your dreams" sighs, eyes the ring

Ginny: "did you know I saw a llama yesterday?" still staring at the ring

Draco: "REALLY! I love llamas!" jumps up and down…in a very…dignified way

Ginny: "nah, sorry mate. No llamas…" laughs, then gets back to…. ringing the stare, I mean staring the ring…ohh I dunno

Draco: "mate? Mate? We're mates?" gets teary-eyed "I've never had a mate before" starts bawling

Ginny: "okkkkk" backs away toward the door

Draco: "don't go…mate"

Ginny: "I'm all alone…there's no-one here…BESIDE ME…" sings, then starts tap-dancing

Draco: "I like cheese"

Ginny: "me too, lets go get some cheese" forgets about ring, in the quest to get cheese

Draco: "ok" runs off with Ginny to get cheese

Draco and Ginny together: "CHEESY WATSITS!"

To be continued….

Author notes: Hey all you peeps out there, Just a little note before I start to weedle you into reviewing, My story got deleted of this website, and now its back on! So…yeh thanks to all the people that reviewed before It got removed and yeh :D thanks!

Newrim

Bellatryx-black

Ruleroftheworld1030

Xayide2

Druggo-Frog

haylz010

Jess

Lizmonkey

Starlitestarbritelilsis

You guys all rock, and I love you, I'm awful sorry bout this but to make up for it, I have written you guys 4 more chapters to make up for it! So yes, please if you have it in your heart, please review again! Thankyou all you guys, I love you!

Oh yeh, all you other people out there, who have just read this (hopefully someone's just read this…) please review as….I am….umm…PLEASE? I will be your best friend forever? Haha I will…truly!


	2. Chapter TWO

The cheese is the answer to all your questions

:the long awaited:CHAPTER TWO:

Woot woot! As we left of, in the last chapter….

Ginny and Malfoy together: "CHEESY WATSITS!"

Ginny: "Sooooo, do u know where we can get cheese from?"

Draco: "no…you were the one who suggested it…you get the cheese"

Ginny: "ahhhh…Nah"

Draco: drooling "but I LOOOoovVVEEeee cheese!"

Ginny: "Me too, but I'm not you're slave" pokes out tounge "get off your fat arse and do it yourself"

Draco: tearfully "My arse isn't fat" bends round to check "It's a perfectly sculptured piece of…fleshy goodness"

Ginny: giggles then makes a disgusted face "It's a manner of…speech, it just means go and get me some cheese…now"

Draco: "well, if it's a manner of speech" wipes up tears "I'm cool, I'm cool"

Ginny: stares

Draco: stares back

Ginny: "well…."

Draco: "cheese"

Ginny: "cheese?"

Draco: "Cheese…"

Ginny: "well…."

Draco: dreams of cheese

Ginny: "Well….Oohhh…a bit of a mystery then…where is the cheese?" DUN DUN DUN

Draco: "hahah that's sorta like that muggle game…umm monop-lolly"

Ginny: "Yea….like that" rolls eyes

Draco: "we should go on a…a….a……investigation! To find the whereabouts of the forbidden cheese" lowers voice dramatically, eyes wide

Ginny: Grins "Sounds like a plan!" jumps up and down, anticipating the cheesy goodness

Draco: "Ok…well where do we start? The kitchens would seem like a smart idea…but I've never been to bright…So…lets look in the quiddich changing rooms!"

Ginny: thinks "Hmmm that seems plausible….the cheese is in the changing rooms, the cheese is in the changing rooms" speeds out the rooms…towards the changing rooms

Draco: runs after Ginny

Ginny: puffs "I'm in the cheesy mood…"

Draco: "me too…cheese and oreo muffins…yummo"

Ginny: Grimaces "yea…yum"

Draco: "OK cheese…come out, come out, wherever you are" he calls happily through the empty quiddich rooms.

Ginny: "hahahahahaha the cheese is hiding you" pauses confused, then dismisses it "…we need some bait…to bait them with!"

Draco: "hmmm, what do wild cheese eat?"

Ginny: "I dunno…lets go ask someone"

Draco: "what about the cheese?"

Ginny: pauses "I think if we tell them to stay, they should stay, like dogs…we shall train them! Till there big enough to…eat!"

Draco: raises eyebrows "Or not…we could just go find out what cheese eats, then come back and eat it, eat it good" starts drooling

Ginny: "mmmmm" starts eating the air

Draco: drools

Ginny: drools

Draco: drools

Ginny: drools

Music starts randomly

Draco: "hey music!"

Ginny: "whoa!"

Draco: "its SOOoo pretty!" smiles and taps his foot in the beat of the "mysterious" music

Harry: starts Irish dancing to the catchy catchy music

Ginny and Draco together: "Hey! Where'd you come from?"

Harry: "I'm not really here…I'm just a dream…an illusion…ill-lluuu-u-ssioo-iiioo-nnn"

Ginny: "wtf?"

Draco: starts Irish dancing with Harry

Ginny: "MALFOY! We have to find out what cheese eats!"

Malfoy: "Oh yea" stops dancing, but resumes his foot tapping

Harry: prances off toward the forbidden (OHHHhhh) forest in his little green dress and shinny ribbon, blending in at once with the foliage

Ginny: "Finally…Grrrr"

Draco: tearfully "why'd the pretty music stop?"

Ginny: "I dunno….but lets go…now"

Draco: "Where are we going again?" dazed look

Ginny: impatiently "To find the cheese, I mean, what the cheese eats, so we can…eat it" grins manically

Draco: "I like cheese" he says simply

Ginny: "Really?"

Draco: cheerfully "Yes"

Ginny: "Really?"

Draco: frowns "yes"

Ginny: "Nah"

Draco: "What! Yes I like cheese! I lobe it, I lobbeee tcheese" starts to lisp

Ginny: "Im just joking Malfoy, I know you like cheese, if I've learnt anything from hanging with you for the last 2 hours…its that you like cheese, and that I have a newfound passion for it…. WOW" gasps, "we should be twins!"

Draco: "Stop joking to me Weasley, twins…" scoffs

Ginny: "yea…well sorta…"

Draco: starts new convo "Im too sexc for my own good" starts posing

Ginny: "NO Malfoy… cheese now…. go… Snape… donkey… cheese…. Yummo…. Cheese… find…eat… cheese…"

Draco: "What?"

Ginny: Grabs Malfoy and drags him up to the castle in search for professor Snape, who, if anyone did, had the answer to their trixy question.

Draco: screeches, while being dragged by crazy Ginny "HELP! I'm being raped by a goldfish!"

Ginny: continues dragging.

To be continued….

Author's notes: I hope you like this, its just one of the insights into what goes on in my head when I'm bored/alone/sleepy/bored/crazy/sleepy/sore/feeling cheesy/feeling normal

Yea…so hope you like it  hahahaha im cool, and you all know it (lol)

All you little mushroom out there, please be a gem and review for me? Thanks, click the button please :D I love all you guys!


	3. Chapter THREE

The Cheese Is the Answer To All Your Questions…

Chapter Three

In the Last chapter….

Draco: screeches, while being dragged by crazy Ginny "Help! I'm being raped by a goldfish!"

Ginny: continues dragging.

DUN DUN DUN!

Well here we are…so I shall continue with the story…NOW!

Draco: struggles, trying in vain to get free off Ginny's death grip

Ginny: "stop struggling"

Draco: "NO" pouts

Ginny: sticks out tongue "Luckily for you, I am quite manly, and able to carry you to the dungeons" starts carrying Malfoy

Draco: struggles then admits defeat, and lies back on Ginny, nearly suffocating her

"Damn you and your manliness, now I will have to be carried to the dungeons instead of walking…. its hard times Ginny, hard times…"

Ginny: "Yea…hard times….pffttt…and Yes Damn my manliness" struggles under Draco's weight, nearly dropping him

Draco: "HEY! If you insist on carrying me, at least make it smooth ride" Sticks out tounge "…I always thought you was a bit manly" suspicious eyes "Almost too manly if you ask me" narrows eyes

Ginny: "AHHHAHAHA-no" drops Malfoy on the dungeon floor

Draco: "OWWW! Be careful, I'm very fragile, I bruise easily…I'm like a giant peach…Weasley, or should I call you…Wea…Weasel….MAN WEASEL!"

Ginny: looks at Draco like he's stupid (which he is sometimes…) "That's my brother dumbass"

Draco: "Ohh…well ok then… MAN GINNY!"

Ginny: "Ok then…WOMAN-DRACO!"

Draco: "ahh-no, you can't steal my idea…stoler"

Ginny: "Fine" Pouts angrily

Draco: "AHAAAA! victorious, once again!" starts jumping up and down

Ginny: "OK….Malfoy, did you take your pills this morning?" sarcastically

Draco: beams "Yes, as a matter of fact I did"

Ginny: "Ohh….ok then" mutters "damn you and your….pill taking! Grrr"

Draco: "HEY! Where are we?" startled, looks at the dungeon…which is now home to a giant hole in the floor

Ginny: Looks round…"umm we seem to be in the dungeons…but there's like….a giant hole!" looks confused

Draco: "Really? A hole? I would've never guessed"

Ginny: "And that is why I am me, and you are you, and me"

Draco: "Huh?" confused face "Well….we need to get round it somehow…"

Ginny: "Lets umm…rope! We can do a Tarzan!"

Draco: "Tarzan? I had a hamster called Tarzan once…"

Ginny: "Really? Tarzan…Hmmm" thinks

Draco: "Its was…my best friend…I loved him…he…he" starts crying

Ginny: "ARGGHH"

Draco: "What's your problem?" looks put out

Ginny: "You keep crying! Stop trying to get attention! This fanfic is about me! Not you…and your stupid…HAMSTER!"

Draco: wipes tear and narrows eyes "My hamster was 20 times better than you'll ever be…weasel-weasle-WEASEL!"

Ginny: "Come on Malfoy, You must've gotten over it by now…it was years ago"

Draco: "Years ago?" he said, starts yelling "It was last week!"

Ginny: "squeak"

Draco: sobs

Ginny: "Well….your still trying to get attention…all that crying, Before this fanfic, I'd like total never seen you cry before"

Draco: "I keep to myself" sniffs pathetically

Ginny: "YOU KEEP TO YOURSELF? You don't keep to YOURSELF! HARDLY! I wish you kept to yourself! Then we wouldn't be in this mess" snarls

Draco: narrows eyes "OHHH……. so this is how it goes?"

Ginny: "Hell yea...its how its always been" narrows eyes straight back at him

Draco: "Do you wanna fight?" he said trying to act tough, but failing miserably, most likely due to the fact there are tearstains still on his face

Ginny: "Bring it" smiles maliciously

Draco: "Nah ah, don't go there girlfriend" starts shaking his finger…and well, acting like a gay guy…

Ginny: "I could take you any day" starts flexing

Draco: "Yea…Well…I could take you any day too…just not today…I'm too…traumatized…yea traumatized poor Jimmy…my little hamster…" looks scared and teary (Jimmy? Wasn't it called Tarzan a sec ago? Lol)

Ginny: "that's right, better recognize" starts victory dancing, which mainly consists of smutty dancing

Draco: "So…Now that we have established the fact that I am much stronger than you lets figure out how to get to the other side"

Ginny: stupidly "Lets jump"

Draco: thinks "Meh ok…"

Ginny: screeches as Draco starts to jump "I WAS JUST JOKING FOOL!"

Draco: scratches head "Yea, I knew that… like totally"

Ginny: "Sure…"

Draco: sighs and rolls eyes like he wasn't gonna jump all along

Ginny: Smiles innocently

Draco: thinks of ways to get to the other side of this Evil evil evil hole-like thing

Ginny: tries to think, then gets distracted by a flying butterfly…

Draco: Thinks

Ginny: "Butterfly!" starts ripping the wings off it and eating them

Draco: thinks

Ginny: gobble gobble

Draco: thinks

Ginny: talks, half to herself "Do you know what would taste good-o with this?"

Draco: Thinks

Ginny: "CHEESE! And nutella" starts drooling

Draco: thinks

Ginny: sings "Trogdor was a man… He was a DRAGON MAN! Well maybe just a….Dragon.. But he was still TROGDOR! TROGDOR!"

Draco: looks scared, then shrugs and joins in….

Ginny and Draco together: "TROGDOR! Burn and eating the countryside, burn and eating the peasants…burn n eating the people and the THATCHED ROOF COTTAGES! YEA! THATCHED ROOF…COTTAGES! …And the Trogdor comes in the night!"

…Moment of silence…

Draco: "well that was enlightening" looks amused

Ginny: "I GOT IT!"

Draco: startled "What? Herpes?"

Ginny: "Ewww no" makes disgusted face

Draco: "Sure…keep your Herpe ridden self away from me" snarls

Ginny: "How would I get Herpes?" looks stupidy at Draco

Draco: smirks "well to get herpes you have to…"

Ginny: "ARRGGHHH" jumps away

Draco: "What? You asked…" innocently

Ginny: "NO! not that! A…A…hideous monster!"

Draco: looks round "where?"

Ginny: "there!" points at Draco

Draco: "hahaha funny weasley" looks hurt

Ginny: "I am funny"

Draco: "Hrummphh" resumes "thinking"

Ginny: suddenly "are you afraid to die?"

Draco: startled "What?" looks strangely at Ginny, who is now making a daisy chain…out of air

Ginny: "Nothing, nothing at all, my child, fear not, Ginny is here to save you"

Draco: "Suuurrreee, you couldn't even find a way to get us to the other side of this darn hole! I have cravings for cheese you know, you can't just ignore that"

Ginny: "Cravings? Are you pregnant?"

Draco: yelps, "How did you know my secret?" sarcastically

Ginny: out of now-where "I have the answer"

Draco: "to what?"

Ginny: "The cheese is the answer to all your questions"

Draco: "what?"

Ginny: "We make a bridge!"

Draco: "And How would we do that?"

Ginny: "Rope and wood and stuff!"

Draco: "and where would we get that from?"

Ginny: "UMMM we can, burn down Hagrid's hut, then steal the remaining wood and rope from there!"

Draco: considers it "Meh, beats any plan I had" heads towards the hut

Ginny: "I am a genius! Mwahahaha!"

Draco: "OI! Ginny!"

Ginny: "What?"

Draco: "Can you carry me there? Im too weak and anemic, and your so manly and stong…and muscley…you could surely carry me easily…you muscley guy you"

Ginny: weakens with all the praise "Well I dunno.."

Draco: "Please? Oh great one?" gets on knees

Ginny: "Fine" heaves Draco onto her back

Draco: "sweet"

To be continued…

Author notes:

Well well well…another chapter has passed and Ginny and Draco seem no closer to the "Big Cheese" then they were before…lol, I'm trying to draw it out..make it as painful as possible…lol

So yes, please review all you potential…reviewers…cos your cool, and yes… :)

Please? Just click that little button…see right there…soooo shinny and click-a-ble, come on, you know you wanna…please? If you Order now, get a free Cheese Grater, and Malfoy clickable pen! SWWEEETTT!


	4. Chapter FOUR

Hello! And welcome to another exciting chapter of: the cheese is the answer to all your questions! Only today, purchase one episode, get one free! Buy now offer only.

HAHA now that I've got that outta the way…. bring on the cheesy goodness!

In our last chapter….

:Flashback:

Draco: "Can you carry me there? Im too weak and anemic, and your so manly and stong…and muscley…you could surely carry me easily…you muscley guy you"

Ginny: weakens with all the praise "Well I dunno.."

Draco: "Please? Oh great one?" gets on knees

Ginny: "Fine" heaves Draco onto her back

Draco: "sweet"

Now….ONWARDS!

Ginny: "Lucky I'm so muscley aye?"

Draco: "Eh…yea, sure"

Ginny: Heaves Draco along the worn path to Hagrid, where they hide unsuspiciousaly in a large closet that seems to have just appeared out of nowhere.

Draco: "A closet aye Ginny?" smirks "I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you"

Ginny: rolls eyes "Damn, I was hoping you would faint at the sight of the blackness… and then I could…uhh rape you when your back was turned…yes yes…now you have found out my secret plan, no raping for me I guess" mock sad face "too bad"

Draco: confused look "yes…I understand why'd you wanna rape me, but yea…"

Ginny: "SHUSHHY! We need to find a way to get that oaf Hagrid out of his cabin…It's burning time"

Draco: "I thought you were like…. good mates with him…. Blast ended Skrewt mates…or something"

Ginny: "Nah, we were…like part of the we love blast ended skrewts (W.L.B.E.S) club…but then our third member quit…. and yea…here we are"

Draco: "who was the third member?" interested face

Ginny: "Guess"

Draco: "Mud-Granger?" stops at the evil look on Ginny's face

Ginny: "Yes…I hate Hermionie now…stupy mudblood, now I have no blast ended skrewts club to go see on those sad lonely Monday evenings" starts sobbing "WHY!"

Draco: Pats Ginny's back awkwardly "Um calm down, little one"

Ginny: "Shuttup, I'm taller than you"

Draco: "Oh yip, you wish" pokes out tongue

Ginny: "Yes, and I wish I had a Oreo, cheese and tomato pizza…. right now"

Draco: "Uhhh…. yes, me too" Looks disgusted, "Sounds good"

Ginny: "Yea…. well do do do do dooooo" starts humming

Draco: starts humming in symphony

Ginny: Ignores him "What we need is…some matches, or a lighter or something…Draco do you smoke?"

Draco: 'Why? Oh do you need a lighter?"

Ginny: "No, I just really need a smoke" rolls eyes

Draco: misses this "I didn't no you smoked…ohhhhh badass…" smirks

Ginny: "I don't smoke, I was being a plank…duh" spanks him

Draco: "I knew that…and don't spank me!" spanks her back

Ginny: "fine' pouts, spanks him

Draco: "Well…." Spanks her

Ginny: "we need a LIGHTER!" snaps angrily, spanking him extra hard

Draco: winces "Golly, throw a physco, I don't have to hang out with you ya know, you should think of it as a…. as a…. favor, you might even end up moving you up higher in the food chain, by the end of this" smirks

Ginny: 'Or people will most likely shun me for even contemplating hanging with you, most likely the latter"

Draco: not having heard Ginny, poses "I'm SOOOOooo sexc"

Ginny: "I'm not too sure bout that…" shakes head "Actually I'm really really certain, umm nobody would agree with you"

Draco: looks at her pityingly "I find your lack of faith disturbing"

Ginny: "I'm a leprechaun!"

Draco: "More like a Clurrigan"

Ginny: "HEY NOW! None of that! None of that!"

Draco: immating her "BACK AWAY FROM THE CAR! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND UR BACK!"

Ginny: "Shuttup"

Draco: "I'd insult you, but you're not bright enough to notice"

Ginny: 'hahaha that was SOOOo lame" cracks up

Draco: "Not even, I stayed up at night thinking up my cool insults, and they ARE cool…really cool, too cool for you…" mutters angrily

Ginny: rolls eyes "Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you"

Draco: paranoidly "Who's out to get me? Who? Tell me! I need to know, there are lotsa bad bad people out there who wouldn't hesitate to use my body, and you can't be too safe ya try to kill me…or worse…rape me!"

Ginny: "Eeep!"

Draco: "Hey look at this!" points to a little box in the corner of the wardrobe

Ginny: "What? Where? Who what when why?"

Draco: "there's a box of matches…. we can use them! To torment people…or to burn down Hagrid's umm hut-like thing!"

Ginny: "AHAHAH I knew I was keeping you round for something! Wouldn't be your brains….so it must be your….ingenuity!"

Draco: "That's right" looks pleased

Ginny: "Don't let it go to your head, your ego's already big enough"

Draco: "HEY!" starts feeling his head "My heads normal size! Can't say the same about Ronny's"

Ginny: "Ronny?" giggles

Draco: Blushes "Ummm Ron….ummm hey look! A shinny thing!" points to floor

Ginny: "Where! WHERE!" starts scrambling round on the floor

Draco: 'Ohh…it must've escaped or something" smirks

Ginny: sad face

Draco: smirks "I got the matches, let's go burn something! Big wooden…and cheap! No Weasley not your house…HAGRIDS! MWAHAHA" cackles

Ginny: shakes head

Draco: continues cackling while thinking _I'm getting pretty good at this cackling…must tell dad the lessons seem to be working…_

Ginny: opens the wardrobe door cautiously

Draco: "I'll burn it if you…. you…. distract the big one"

Ginny: "Hagrid?"

Draco: "No the dog" rolls eyes

Ginny: "Ok…. FANG! FANG! COME HERE!"

Draco: covers Ginny's mouth with his hand "NOOOoooo GINNY!"

Fang comes rushing towards Ginny, followed closely by a affronted looking Hagrid

Draco: sneaks off towards the back of the "House"

Ginny: "Hagrid! My main man! Long time no see!" starts acting black, as she is very very nervous

Hagrid: confused look "Ginny! Hello…I mean 'ello, I am Hag'rid the 'grounds keeper" starts normally then adds in his "accent"

Ginny: "I know…." Joins in with the confused looks

Hagrid: "ohh…I mean ohh'ohhh"

Ginny: "Well now that we have that settled, lets take a little walk over to her" grabs Hagrid's arm and drags him toward the Hogwarts castle

Hagrid: "o'k 'then, I am Hag'rid"

Ginny: rolls eyes "Yes…."

Drags Hagrid off to the castle, and through the large wooden doors, fang trailing behind

Draco: mutters "Finally" edges toward the hut, and starts pouring gasoline all over it…where that came from, I've no idea….

POOF! Big cloud of sparkly dust

Draco: "WTF?" looks confusedly around then settles back on the dust

Harry appears, once again this time, in the normal Hogwarts uniform, though holding a huge lollipop, the size of his head

Draco: "Potter?" curiously

Harry: "Hey Draco" cheerfully

Draco: "Are you…are you…my conscious?" scared look

Harry: laughs! "Hardly! I'm just here for the free cheese grater Malfoy clickabe pen."

Draco: "As am I…as am I…"

Harry: "Ok…as long as I have my LOLLYPOP!"

Draco: 'Yes…lollypop" resumes the gasoline pouring

Harry: "What are you doing?"

Draco: "I am…. cleaning that ugly oafs house…I mean, that cool cool guy…Hagrid"

Harry: "OK!" smiles non-stop

Draco: lights the match and watches as the hut goes up in flames "Now that is a job well done" stands back and watches appreciatively.

Harry: "Hey! Lotsa pretty colors! Red and orange! And firee!"

Draco: 'Yes…I shall be off now… people to do, places to see, cheesey stuff to eat"

Harry: "mmkay" opens mouth and bites half the lollpop off "MMM yum"

Draco: "Yes"

Harry: "I shall be back"

Draco: groans

Harry: disappears, leaving half a lollypop, the size of a big turtle, or a small house, or a mouse

Ginny and Hagrid return, Draco puts on a sad face

Draco: "GINYY! GINNYY! Someone…someone burnt down Hagrid's house while I was innocently sitting there…innocently!"

Ginny: hugs Draco "Don't worry Draco, you'll be fine"

Draco: whispers in Ginny's ear "I burnt it, I burnt it good MWAHAHAHA"

Ginny: looks scared, but then gleeful

Hagrid: falls to the ground, wringing his hands in anguish "WHYYY? WHYY? What d'id I do wro'ng?' It was tha't evil m'uggle t'v! Wa'sn't it?"

Ginny: 'Fear not Hagrid, me and Draco will take that leftover house wood off your hands, easy peasy lemon squeezy! It'll be sweet as!"

Hagrid: 'They'll be no wo'od le'ft Gi'nny, It'll b'e all gone'd after the' fi're "

Ginny and Draco: "WHHAT!"

Hagrid: falls asleep

Ginny: "well I guess we need to find another way across that darn hole then"

Draco: "I guess so….FUCK!"

Ginny: 'Hey now, none of that language in the school of God"

Draco: raises eyebrows "Sorry… forgive me father for I have sinned" starts praying

Ginny: "Damn right" starts heading back up to the Dungeons

Draco: "HEY! Wait up!" run's behind her "Can you carry me again? Oh great strong one…"

Ginny: 'NOO!" storms off

Draco: "Damn" trudges after her "WAIT UP!"

To be continued…..

Author Notes: Ok well my story got taked off before…so now I have like author notes that say thankyou to all the pplz that reviewed me _before _but…yeh I don't have them as my review-ee's now so…yeh :D thanks to those people that reviewed my fic before it was deleted of here…so yeh :D thanks! I am currently writing you guys 4 chapters (yes you heard right) to make up for it, so if you could please take a couple of minutes out of your busy life to review my fic I would be terribly gracious, thankyou again!

Ok well I am terribly sorry to have to put you through the torture of listening to my uhh "skills" at doing Hagrid's accent, bear in mind it is a work in progress…aight? Right…thanks:D

So yes, all you other pplz out there who are reading this…I hope your reading this…. Please? Well I just wanna say plz review and I will…uummmm give you a piece of cheese, a gouda good time you will have with my cheese! (HAHAH GET IT?) oh well, I thought it was funny! Well please review and I love all you guys out there!


	5. Chapter FIVE

In our last episode…. of…. The cheese is the answer to all your Questions….

: Flashback:

Draco: "HEY! Wait up!" run's behind her "Can you carry me again? Oh great strong one…"

Ginny: 'NOO!" storms off

Draco: "Damn" trudges after her "WAIT UP!"

To be continued…

…Ok, continued…

Ginny: snarls

Draco: raises eyebrows "Damn you walk fast"

Ginny: "damn right, you have to take lessons from the best to compete with me fool"

Draco: "Iight, Clam down oh little one, wouldn't wanna hurt yourself"

Ginny: stops and falls to the ground as Draco walks straight into her "From what?"

Draco: Pulls her up "I dunno, you could..uhh trip over a rock, and fall down and die" smirks "that would be REALLY funny" starts laughing

Ginny: glares "I'm glad you think me dying would be so terribly hilarious"

Draco: 'It would be…you falling…dying….MWAHHAHA"

Ginny: Starts walking again, now at a faster pace then before "Hey Malfoy, put some wheels on it" smirks

Draco: puffs, runs to catch up "Wait…dying, so unfit…I mean fit…I mean….stop I wanna die from old age, not from a asthma attack, Its not eminent enough for a Malfoy to die from a…a…asthma thing…." Puffs, clutching his chest

Ginny: "Ok you using big words isn't gonna make me walk any slower, just make me reconsider classing you as a complete dumbass, I mean you must have some smarts to think up crazy words that don't mean anything"

Draco: protests "HEY! Eminent _is _a real word, just cos you don't know it don't make it unreal you plank!"

Ginny: scoffs "Yea…eminent…a .real word…" rolls eyes

Draco: Shakes head "You're a loser Ginny Meredith Anne Weasley"

Ginny: angrily "ALLRIGHT! WHEN YOU BRING IN MIDDLE NAMES YOU MAKE IT SERIOUS MALFOY!" pulls sleeves up and heads toward him, with the evil intent of smashing some very expensive lights out

Draco: backs away scared, and trips over a rock

Ginny: "HAHAHA NOW YOU'RE THE ONE TRIPPING OVER ROCKS AND DYING!"

Draco: stupidly "I'm dead?"

Ginny: shakes head "Yes Draco your dead…welcome to Heaven" sarcastically

Draco: "Kay, I know your lying now….Heaven….HAHA"

Ginny: stops "Don't you believe in God Malfoy?"

Draco: scoffs "Of course not!"

Ginny: studies him "Of course you wouldn't, you'll go to hell for not believing in God"

Draco: "It's your god. They're your rules, _You_ go to hell"

Ginny: looks startled then shrugs "Meh, Whatever"

Draco: "Hmm…what?"

Ginny: "Don't worry your little crazy head Malfoy"

Draco: stops in his tracks "Crazy? Once I was crazy. They locked me in a room to die. Die? I don't want to die. All the mice will get me. Mice? I hate mice. They drive me crazy. Crazy? Once I was crazy. They locked..." starts shaking

Ginny: Hugs Draco "MALFOY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Draco: "Oh what? OH…ok thanks Ginny"

Ginny: smiles "It's alright, we mates now, Malfoy, were in the same boat…THE QUEST TO GET CHEESE!"

Draco: "Yes…yes we are…." Smiles back "We really should get going…the cheese is awaiting!"

Ginny: "Too right it is….SNAPE HERE WE COME! "

Draco: cackles madly "MWAH-MWA-mwah-MWAH-mwah-mwa-mwaH-HAHAHA"

Ginny: shrugs then joins in

Draco and Ginny together: "MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha…."

5 minutes afterward... And two very sore throats later

Ginny: starts walking toward the dungeons once again, "Lets go now, we in the dungeons so…door, need to, hole, get over" she says, throat throbbing with pain

Draco: Replies dryly "My throats just as sore" starts following

Ginny: 'Yeh sure" skeptical look

Draco: Well onwards! We need to get to the dungeons"

Ginny: 'HEY!" stops

Draco: smashes into her _again_ "Why'd you do that?" angrily

Ginny: simply "Were at the dungeons Plank"

Draco: "Oh yeh, I knew that, I was just testing you, as to whether you knew _where _the dungeons were" nods vigorously, cricking his neck

Ginny: stares in shock at his stupidity "We were here like…a couple of hour's ago fool, REMEMBER? We uhh…" blushes "Burnt down Haggy's hut?"

Draco: "Oh yeh, I forgot"

Ginny: mumbles something that sounded an awful lot like….mucking gridiot?

Draco: "So do we know how were gonna get over this hole?"

Ginny: "Umm I suggest we…. we…."

Draco::light bulb appears above his head: "I know! Lets _walk _around it!"

Ginny: looks confused "But…but…" trails off

Draco: walks around the hole

Ginny: Runs after him then hit's him on the head "ARGHH! Why didn't we just do that before?"

Draco "I dunno, we didn't think of it before, but now we have so…don't worry, be happy" smiles

Ginny: still shocked "Ya know we just burnt down a perfectly good hut, on account of 'not realizing what was right in front of us-niss" pauses for thought

"Albeit a hut that belonged to a former member of the we love blast ended skrewts (W.L.B.E.S) but yeh…. I'll get over it" smiles back

Draco: stops at the door to Snapes office "O.K this is it…."

Ginny: "This is what?" looks confusedly from Draco to the door to Draco to the door…to Draco…to the door….

Draco: "This is what we have been waiting for….The answer to all our questions…well one question…" shrugs "What the oh great cheese eats…" starts quivering with excitement "OHH look! I'm quivering with excitement…" points to himself

Ginny: says sarcastically "Why would you look at that, the eight wonder of the world…. Draco's quivering!"

Draco: tearfully "I'm the eight wonder of the world, I always knew I was destined for great things…" smiles gratefully at Ginny

Ginny: totally creeped out "Yip, I am cool"

Draco: stops smiling "Hey! That's not what I said…"

Ginny: smirks "That's what they all say" rolls eyes

Draco: now convinced "Oh, I though I called you cool, Yes yes I did"

Ginny: frowns "Yeh…I'm confused now, So yeh…I'm gonna stop talking to you"

Draco: horror-stricken "WHAT? But I thought…I thought….you loved me?"

Ginny: Laughs "When did I say that?"

Draco: shrugs "I dunno but I see the way you look at me, you know you love me, and my body…HOT HOT HOT!"

Ginny: giggles "Yes, Damn you and your hot body…" rolls eyes

Draco: grins back cockily "I knew you'd come around Ginny-baby"

Ginny: sarcastically "Oh Draco, I love you! Lets go off and snog somewhere now, and then later elope to Iraq and have 14 children whilst living in a shoebox!"

Draco: shrugs "Meh sure, I'm always up for new things"

Ginny: stares "EWW you plank, I was joking…EWWW! You…me…Iraq…14 kids….SHOEBOX! YUKKO!" jumps up and down shrieking

Draco: shrugs "Sure whatever, Lets go get us some cheese"

Ginny: shrugs back "Sure nothing better to do…Well at least now I will always know, If I fell the need to elope of to Iraq and live in a shoebox with 14 kids, I can always contact you and drag you with me!"

Draco: "Yep" moves toward the door, beckoning Ginny to come with.

Ginny: looks scared but moves toward the door

Draco: turns the doorknob…

The door swings open….and….DUN DUN DUN!

Find out what's behind the door on the next episode of: the cheese is the answer to all your questions!

Author Notes: Well anyways hope you enjoyed it, behind the door…OHHH please review and you will find out! Trust me, It's gonna be something shocking! Behind the door…It sounds like one of those whacked out crazy, horror shows they have on nickelodeon…. :shivers: creepy I know…

Hey Ya'll, Well this is one of the chap's I've written since they took of my story so please review give me some ideas (only if you wanna) and tell me what you think of my story! Well cant wait to hear from all you peeps out there! Well thanks and I love all you little planks out there!


	6. Chapter SIX

Now the great award winning show: The cheese is the answer to all your questions brings you…. the 6th chapter!

Flashback to the last "episode"

Draco: "Yep" moves toward the door, beckoning Ginny to come with.

Ginny: looks scared but moves toward the door

Draco: turns the doorknob…

The door swings open…. and…. DUN DUN DUN!

End "flashback"

In the middle of the room is…is Professor Snape and McGonagall together…. On the desk…need I go on?

Ginny: turns white "AGHHHHH!" starts shaking clutching her eyes "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Draco: slams the door shut with Ginny still inside and start's hyperventilating

Ginny: bangs fists against the door "LET ME OUT! PLEASE DRACO!"

Draco: starts crying "I can't…I can't!"

Snape: angrily "What is the meaning of this?" asks pulling himself of the desk and covering himself with his robes

Ginny: shrieks some more, grabs out her wand and drags Draco into the room with her

Draco: looks sick

McGonagall: covers herself and exits quickly though not before softly kissing Snape on the cheek

Ginny: shrieks

Draco: throws up all over the floor

Ginny: runs over and starts patting him on the back

Snape: sighs "What do you want Draco? And Miss Weasley, to actually come pursue me in my dungeon on a weekday, when…when…" trails off, unable to say anymore, due to the horror-stricken looks on the two teenaged faces

Ginny: shrieks "WE DON"T NEED ANY DETAILS!"

Draco: wrinkles his nose "ewwies" shudders

Ginny: mutters, "I'd say"

Snape: 'Well?" taps foot on the floor

Ginny: "We actually need a book…."

Draco: "We need to find out what to bait cheese with…"

Snape: face lights up "You guys are hunting cheese? Oh golly golly been years since I did that! Can I come?" looks excited at the prospect of cheese hunting

Ginny: looks scared

Draco: "Umm sorry Serveus, we can't hunt any cheese till we know what they eat!"

Snape: "Oh true, true" bustles off to find a book of some sort, and returns after a minute

Ginny: "Oh yay!" grabs the book out of his hands (_The fine art of cheese hunting, born and bred since 1560_) and starts dancing

Snape: looks pleased with himself

Draco: smiles "Well thank you Serveus, Might see you later" heads toward the door.

Snape: sadly "So I can't come?" tears leaking out his eyes "It's cos I'm black aye? I knew it!"

Malfoy: raises his eyebrows at Ginny

Ginny: tries not to laugh, "I'm really sorry professor, but I'm sure you have other more important grown up things to do…and anyways you're not black…."

Draco: "Why would we care if you were black?" looks confused

Snape: shrugs "Well I heard it on some muggle thing, and I thought I'd be cool if I used it"

Draco: "I think you can really only say it _IF _you're black…which you aren't so…"

Snape: put off, "Ok, I won't use it again then" pouts then adds sadly "And yea…. I have grown up things to do…"

Draco: kindly "Why don't you go see Professor McGonagall?" shudders

Ginny: "Yea, I'm sure she want's to see you, maybe finish of some…. unfinished business" winks then shudders

Snape: smiles "True, I think I might just go do that!" heads towards the door

Ginny: uncomfortably "Um professor, you might want to go put on some…some more clothes…."

Snape: looks down and blushes "Oh yea" heads toward his little room in the back.

Draco: sighs "WOAH, glad that's over!" looks relieved

Ginny: also relieved "that's a memory I never wanna remember, I'm gonna be scarred for life" suppresses a shudder

Draco: shudders "Me too…come on lets go find somewhere to read this" beckons toward the lake

Ginny: follows silently

Draco: sits down against a tree, overlooking the lake

Ginny: looks around "This is a nice spot, Do you come here often?"

Draco: smiles "Yes, I do"

Ginny: 'Sweeet, well anyways, here's the book…" pulls it outta her bag

Draco: "_The fine art of cheese hunting, born and bred since 1560…_hmm looks like a good read"takes it and flips it open and starts to read

Ginny: looks over his shoulder

Draco: Sighs, "Damn, The covers of this book are too far apart"

Ginny: giggles "yea I'd say….If I ever wrote a book it'd be short as"

Draco: looks interestedly at her "Would you ever write a book?"

Ginny: squirms under his gaze "Nah I wouldn't know what to write…"

Draco: "True… I always start writing with a clean piece of paper and a dirty mind"

Ginny: starts cracking up

Draco: smirks, while running his finger down the page "ALRIGHT! Here it is…what cheese eats…."

Ginny: peers over his shoulder "WHAT? WHAT?"

Draco: smirks "They eat…."

To be continued….

Authors notes: I know what you're all thinking "Damn author, she aughta be shot for ending that chapter with a cliffhanger!" but yes….IM SORRY! I _had _to write a cliffhanger…otherwise it'd be too long! And anyways, I like keeping all you folks in suspense :winks:

Well all you NEW people out there (please be new people, please be new people) review please, and all you old reviewers too! ;)

Thank you for taking the time to read my fic and you won't be disappointed next chapter; they'll be cheese hunting galore!

Well gee to gee, I love you all!


	7. Chapter SEVEN

The cheese is the answer to all your questions: chapter 7!

What happened last week….

Draco: smirks, while running his finger down the page "ALRIGHT! Here it is…what cheese eats…."

Ginny: peers over his shoulder "WHAT? WHAT?"

Draco: smirks "They eat…."

And now continued….

This week on: The cheese is the answer to all your questions, Ginny and Draco…

_AN: Well I can hardly go giving away the plot can I?_

Ginny: "Yes? Yes? Yes? Yes? Yes?" she shouted

Draco: Flinch "They apparently eat…a series of very very strange things" trails off, smirking at the look on Ginny's face

Ginny: "LIKE?"

Draco: smirks "like what?"

Ginny: throws hands up in defeat "Do you want me to beg Malfoy?" snarls

Draco: shrugs "If you want, far be it for me to say no to a willing young woman willing to beg for my forgiveness"

Ginny: scoffs "I was being sarcastic…and Draco…. forgiveness? Really?"

Draco: "Ok, Ok settle down you looser, I shall tell you now, BUT only if you settle…." Thinks "And…. BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Ginny: mouth falls open

Draco: smirks

Ginny: "You make me sick…." Narrows eyes

Draco: "You know you love it" smirks

Ginny: grumbles then gets on her knees "Oh great Malfoy, please do me the honor of…dropping down dead"

Draco: "HAHAHAHAHA" dryly

Ginny: Giggles "Now….MINE!" snatches the book out of Draco hands then starts skipping round like a pansy

Draco: glares then runs after her

Ginny: "HAHAHAHA" trips then falls and hits her head on a rock

Draco: gets on his knees and lifts Ginny in his arms "OHH NOOOO! Ginny! I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you to trip and die…. Well I did but…that was before…before…. I came to regard you…as…as…. someone I know…!"

Ginny: blinks "I'm fine Draco" shakes her head

Draco: "Your extremely thick skull is bleeding" points to the gaping wound on her head.

Ginny: shrugs "Nothing a plaster won't fix" reaches into her bag for some plasters

POOF! A huge cloud of dust appears and…

Draco: "POTTER! Must you follow me everywhere? I know you are infatuated with me, but please, leave me be" snarls

Harry: sarcastically "BUT…but…we're made for each other. Can't you see that? Our love is that of two beleaguered souls finally coming to peace after infinity alone. Without you I am nothing but the boy who lived"

Ginny: "Really?" raises eyebrows

Draco: "No" face like a thundercloud

Harry: "DRACO!" acting shocked "How can you toss aside all those passionate months together like it was…. nothing?" smirks

Ginny: looks shocked

Draco: "Just be gone Potter, now scram, onward yonder eastwards young solider" points north

Harry: "I'm just here cos Ginny needed a plaster" crosses his arms

Ginny: looks suspicious "How did you know?"

Harry: all knowingly "I know everything…I also know what you are thinking right now"

Ginny: skeptically "Oh yea, then what am I thinking?"

Harry: places his hands on his temples and starts massaging them and making funny humming sounds

Draco: snickers

Ginny: snickers

Harry: silences them with a glare "Hey man, don't doubt my powers"

Draco: giggles…manly like

Harry: "You're thinking…." Pauses then looks confused "Ok that's really mean Ginny"

Ginny: turns red "WHAT? WHAT AM I THINKING THEN?"

Draco: "I don't need to know what she's thinking 'bout, I already know she's thinking sexc thoughts of me" sighs cockily

Harry: "Ok, this is gonna sound really weird…but You're remembering this one time, In London when you had no shoes, and you wept, but then you met a man with no feet and stole his shoes, cos u thought he wasn't gonna need them…"

Ginny: buried her face in her hand "What? I never did that…." Blushes more

Draco: looks completely flabbergasted then starts laughing "HAHAHAHA...You…shoes…. ewww!"

Harry: "Well anyways I'm here cos I thought you might need a plaster"

Ginny: "Oh yea, my head still bleeding" puts her hand to her head and pulls it away covered in blood.

Draco: "Meh, she's fine now" looks at the huge pool of blood around her feet "Are those the shoes you stole? From that feetless man?" starts giggling

Ginny: blushes till purple "Maybe…"

Harry: joins in with Draco, cackling unkindly.

Ginny: stands up, "FUCK YOU!" swoons and falls

Draco: moves towards her, catching her before she reached the ground "Hey now, you know the rules, no cursing in the school of god"

Ginny: "Yes…I know the rules…" curses "Darn rules" mutters

Harry: 'Luckily I have my handy dandy HARRY POTTER plasters!" grabs out a box of plasters and dangles it in front of her head.

Draco "Nah ah, you mean, luckily I have some DRACO MALFOY EVIL BASTARD plasters" grabs out a packet then rips open a plaster and darts towards Ginny

Harry: runs towards Ginny, plaster raised murderously above her head.

Ginny: whimpers

Draco: "IM PUTTING MY PLASTERS ON GINNY!"

Harry: "NAH AH! It's MYYY turn to help someone!"

Draco: raises eyebrows "You wouldn't deny me the chance of doing my first ever good deed would you Potter?" smirks innocently

Harry: "Maybe…" looks defeated "Ok then Malfoy, You go, do _MY_ good deed for the day" frowns

Draco: "YESSS!" jumps up and down "SCORE!" moves toward Ginny, plasters in hand

Ginny: "You guys, I'm perfectly fine, luckily I've got my GINNY WEASLEY plasters on me!" pulls out of her bag a box of plasters as big as half her body

Harry: Gapes in disbelief

Draco: "GAH!"

Harry: "BAH!"

Ginny: grabs out a plaster and wraps it round her head "HAHA see, it covers the whole of my wound, unlike your feeble little plasters" scoffs

Draco: "HEY! My plasters are WAY cooler than your cheap ones, they could take yours on in a battle any day!"

Harry: mumbles "I want some plasters like that" motions to Ginny's plasters

Draco: "WHAT? Fine then, I want some too" pouts

Ginny: smirks

Harry: "That's unfair, how come Ginny gets cool huge plasters and _IM_ the _STAR_ of this fic, and I don't get HUGE PLASTERS?"

Ginny: stares

Draco: laughs "YOU! HAHAHA the star, you wish…" starts cackling insanely

Harry: stubbornly "I am the star" pouts then vanishes in a puff of pink dust

Ginny: "WOOT WOOT sparkly!" starts twirling around in it

Draco: sighs and rolls eyes

Ginny: "I AM THE LIZARD QUEEN!" starts flapping her arms like a deranged bird

Draco: looks freaked out

Ginny: continues dancing

Draco: thinks _You know she actually looks like a bird with the whole plaster thing…crazy… _frowns

Ginny: "BAKARK! BAKARK!" starts making bird sounds

Draco: "Hey now, Hey now, we have work to do…."

Ginny: stops "Oh yeh…where's the book gone'd?"

Draco: "_The fine art of cheese hunting, born and bred since 1560…_ here it is" smirks

Ginny: eyes him warily "Ok, what do they eat again?"

Draco: "I'm _not_ telling _you_ till you BOW DOWN TO ME OH LOYAL SUBJECT!"

Ginny: sighs

To be continued…

Authors note: Ok I did it again, IM SORRY! (Actually I'm not) but ya know, you no you love it ;) those darn cliffhangers, nasty things they are :smirks: MWAHAHA

I WILL TELL YOU…. soon…I can't guarantee when as the cheese has a very evil way of adding little bits into the fic…its evil I say, IT DOSNT WANNA BE FOUND!

But yeh…one day…maybe over the rainbow…. ;)

Well now I have to _try_ to _persuade_ you to review in the name of cheesy _goodness_…come on, you know you wanna…. push the button, push, push the button...please?

Well I can't do much now except for sit and wait for a review…. hopefully I will get one (we can only hope!) and yeh…I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR REVIEWING…if you did, and if you didn't please do, cos I'm cool :hopeful voice: I am…I swear! I'm not an imposter pretending to be cool…no no no no…. well….

Gee to gee to all you "fans" out there, again thankyou!


	8. Chapter EIGHT

Now the long awaited CHAPTER 8! YES YOU HEARD RIGHT! Buy one now get one free!

:(WOOT WOOT, WOOT WOOT):

_The last time on: The cheese is the answer to all your questions…._

Draco: "Hey now, Hey now, we have work to do…."

Ginny: stops "Oh yeh…where's the book gone'd?"

Draco: "_The fine art of cheese hunting, born and bred since 1560…_ here it is" smirks

Ginny: eyes him warily "Ok, what do they eat again?"

Draco: "I'm _not_ telling _you_ till you BOW DOWN TO ME OH LOYAL SUBJECT!"

Ginny: sighs

To be continued… 

Draco: smirks "So…more bowing less gaping if you ask me"

Ginny: frown angrily "You know you're the sorta people our parents warned us about"

Draco: "You think that highly of me?" hands on heart in mock happiness

Ginny: "Yes I think highly enough of you to place you in the same category as rapists and murderers, you should be proud"

Draco: snarls

Ginny: "HEY LOOK! BRITNEY SPEARS!" points by the lake

Draco: shakes his head in disbelief "HAHA I'm not going to bother looking, I know your joking"

Ginny: sighs "Well I tried, HEY IS THAT AN ELEPHANT?" jumps up and down

Draco: "A ELEPHANT? WHERE?" Starts squealing like a little baby girl

Ginny: "Please? Please can we see it? Pleesey cheesy?"

Draco: excited "Ok let's go, where is it?" rolls on balls of feet

Ginny: "There!" points to the tree and grabs the book of Draco

Draco: "Hey! No fair!" pouts

Ginny: "Now you shall do my bidding! MWAHAHAHA!"

Draco: crestfallen "I thought you were my friend Ginny" sad

Ginny: "I am you're friend, Draco, Draco stop crying"

Draco: "I'm not crying, my eyes are leaking, I must've poked my eye or something"

Ginny: skeptical "sure sure"

Draco: " YES! Truly, would I lie to you about that?"

Ginny: thinks "Yes"

Draco: gasp "WHAT? Ginny I don't wanna talk to you ever again, go away, I cant bear to see you right now"

Ginny: protests "Come on Draco, don't be a baby"

Draco: tears pouring down his face "First you say I'm lying _THEN_ you call me a BABY! I _HATE_ YOU GINNY MEREDITH ANNE WEASLEY!"

Ginny: gasp

Draco: "just go…now I can't… I… don't…. go!" runs of toward the castle

Ginny: starts crying

POOF! Harry appears in a spandex tutu and a sparkly silver crown

Harry: "Hey baby doll, you caught me at a really bad time, can we reschedule this?"

Ginny: continues crying

Harry: "Hey Ginny, what's wrong?" takes her into his arms and comforts her

Ginny: "Draco…hates…cheese….miss…Draco…best…friend…"

Harry: confused "Ok… so Draco missed some cheese, and was a friend with a Vest?"

Ginny: sniffles "what?"

Harry: "come on lets get you back to the Gryffindor common room"

Ginny: "ok…" starts weeping again

Harry: carries Ginny, attracts weird stares

Ginny: "You're wearing a tutu"

Harry: "Yea, its pretty aye?" Smiles

Ginny: "I want one" stops crying and gets off Harry

Harry: "Maybe I can get you one, I got the hook up's you know" winks

Ginny: blushes "Maybe…"

They climb in through the portrait and towards the couches…

Harry: murderously "So do you want to tell me what that Bugger Malfoy did to you to make you like this?

Ginny: remembers then starts sobbing

Harry: looks around silencing stares

Ginny: "We had a fight, and he said he never wanted to see me again, and…and…he called me by my WHOLE NAME _AGAIN_!"

Harry: Gasp "Oh no he didn't!"

Ginny: "Yes! Yes he did!" starts pounding against Harry's chest

Harry: "Oww Ginny careful, I'm very fragile, I'm like a giant peach…" stopped as Ginny screamed, scaring half the common room

Ginny: screaming "DRACO SAID THAT ONCE!"

Harry: whimpers scaredly

Ron and Hermionie walk past holding hands

Ginny: glares at Hermionie… while muttering under her breath "_long live the we love blast ended skrewts" (W.L.B.E.S)_

Ron: smiles and sits down with them "Hey Ginny, Hey Harry, nice dress"

Hermionie: cheerfully "Hey you guys, I was doing some research at the library…and you know those oxygen masks on muggle airplanes? I don't think there's really any oxygen. I think they're just to muffle the screams."

Harry: "Hey Ginny's a bit down so…can you guys like…uhh…"

Ginny: screams "FUCK OFF!"

Harry: "yea that…." Smiles weakly

Hermionie: "Ok…. then….sweet…." run off in tears

Ginny: smiles triumphantly

Ron: thinks "you know, that's the remarkable thing about life. No matter how bad it gets it can always get worse."

Ginny: "GO GO GO GO GO GO!" throws a shoe at Ron (covered in blood, right of her foot)

Harry: sympathetically "You'd better go mate"

Ron: "How come you get to stay and I don't?" accusing tone

Harry: shrugs "I think its cos I got the hook ups, or cos this fic's all about me"

Ginny: screams "YOU WISH POTTER!" storms off

Ron: shrugs then sits in Ginny's seat

Harry: "She just can't talk the fact that she's not the main person in this fic…it's cutting her to pieces…"

Ron: "Meh, wanna play a game of quiddich?"

Harry: "Sorry can't mate, I might rip my dress"

Ron: "About that dress…" trails off

Harry: tenses "What?" snaps

Ron: "Can I get one? Where'd you get it?"

Harry: smiles "I got the hook ups" stands up, "I'll show you" grabs Ron's hands and vanishes in a puff of rainbow dust

To be continued…

AUTHOR NOTES: ok It's not a cliffhanger, but once again the cheese thwarted my plans to tell you what it eats! Evil evil cheese :snarls: but….

I WILL TELL YOU WHAT CHEESE EATS NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!

Truly and this time I mean it, I've had my fun, drawing it out…but now it is time for the public to know, it'll be hard revealing my secret, but IT MUST BE DONE!

But of course. Ginny and Draco have to be all matey matey again…SO it will be a long chapter next! (YAY!) so brace yourself! Yes I know your excited, I am too! Lol

Well now you know how it goes….PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! Please please :gets down on knees and begs: I'm on my knees, I never had dignity and now your taking away what dignity I never had! Please please review as you are cool…and yea ;) thanks if you reviewed if you didn't….you know what to do….the button…WOOT WOOT, its right there….all shinny and whatnot, you know u wanna push it and review, I don't care if its not nice, though I would rather it was but…. criticism is welcome! Thankyou! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!


End file.
